Talk:AK-47
NOD Confessor with AK-47s Hmmm....Confessor seem really wielding a rotary triple-barreles assault rfile that couldn't be a derivative of AK :You don't get the point - the PROP used in the movies WAS based on an AK frame. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 19:45, 15 March 2008 (UTC) All right then....got the picture. AK and dervatives in GDI service Since then the GDI forces during First Tiberium War consisted mostly of regiments drafted from national armed forces, therefore units drafted from Russia and other post-Soviet states could have used AKs as an infantrymens' weapon.... :Uh, they were the militant arm of the UN, subject to standardization. What you propose is essentially fanon, not canon. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 15:11, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Fanon? May be....but usage of american M-16 rifles should be also considered fanon, as there were only GAU-3s and Cobretti AR70s (autogun from Renegade) were mentioned in canon :Uh, what? Read the section about Nod infantry units from the TD manual, and recall that the Allied Forces also used M16s. It's not a far fetched assumption that PRIOR to the introduction of the GAU-3 and the AR-70 the weapon used was the M16. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 15:30, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Precisly....before the intorduction of GAU-3 (that was assumaby a GDI standart assault rifles) national-developed weapons were used, that were M-16 for american troops and another assault rifles for troops drafted from other nations, that could assumably include AKs PS - Sorry for wtiting all of this.... :Not assumed. It's EXPLICITLY stated in the TD manual. As for national-made firearms... we simply can't confirm this. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 17:01, 16 March 2008 (UTC) GDI, NOD and AK-47s 1) In the manual NOD militans are said to carry "20-th century chainguns" (GAU-3 was sometimes called a chaingun, but i never heard about AK-47 being refered to as chaingun (it is an assult rifle)) - EA website states that NOD militants carry GAU-3s. In-game (C&C3) militants carry GD-2s without any exeption 2) But it could be possible, as it could be possible that during First Tiberium War BOTH GDI's and Nod's forces were using the variety of assault rifles - from older M-16s (for GDI - regiments from countries that previously were in tha Allies, for Nod - if M-16s are available) and AK-47s (for GDI- regiments from Russia and other GDI aligned countries that were long time ago in the Soviet bloc, for Nod - if AK-47s are available) to the newer GAU-3s and later Cobretti AR-70s :My C&C3 manual says those are assault rifles. Anyways, we can't confirm exactly what they are using, as weapon loadout is stated to vary. AK-47 would be a good choice, since it's extremely rugged and reliable -perfect for the harsh yellow zones. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 16:48, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Red Alert - alternate history and so on..... I see this community consider Red Alert to be part of C&C universe.....But it meens - just well - that AK-47 would be NEVER invented in Red Alert universe (if we have no World War 2 than Kalashnikov would never go into firearms designing). Red Alert Universe feature assault rifle, resembling AK-47s, but that's named ADK-45. Also - Red Alert 1's manual and in-game data contain no referance to Soviet forces using AK-47s. So- may be.....move the article to ADK-45. Alternate universe should have some alternate weapons...It makes sence :...what kind of manual do you use? It's explicitly stated in RA1 manual that the Soviet rifle infantry uses an AK-47. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 21:07, 28 August 2008 (UTC) One thing that bothers me is that in real life, the AK-47's design was largely inspired by the German MP-43/44 (aka the STG-44), the design of which was only made possible by Hitler's Third Reich. Hitler was removed from the C&C universe thanks to Einstein, hence no Nazi Germany, hence no possibility of the AK-47 (or at least the real life version) in C&C. Brainwasher5 (talk) There is more pressing concern about alternate set of events. Kalashnikov himself got into arm design business only because he was wounded in battle during the Great Patriotic War - and it came to him in hospital that lack of automatic weapons in Soviet Army should be adressed. Before that Mikhail Kalashnikov was a tank driver and a sergeant in the Soviet Red Army - not a firearms designer. If no Nazi Germany and no WW2 (real version) - well there were plenty of very talented gun designers in USSR. That's probably the cause for retcon of Soviet basic weapon to ADK-45 (fictional assault rifle) in Red Alert 3. Terran Ghost (talk) 15:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC)